Sans Pareil
|- |'Formally Founded' || July 14, 2007 |- |'Capital' || Aurelia, Kyros |- |'Heads of State' || *Grand Master Jermtheworm *Master Regent None; Office Technically Abolished 29 July *Head Director TheDud |- |'Senior Government Representatives' || *Mikhail (Security) *JDawg (War) |- |'Directors' || *Finance - Jermtheworm *War - JDawg *Foreign Affairs - Kaiser Jacob II *Recruitment - TheDud *Security - Mikhail *Gameplay - None |- |'Links' || *Alliance Boards *Charter and Recruitment Information |- |'Strength and Membership' || *550,000 Total Alliance Strength *25 Nuclear Weapons *46 Registered Members *12,000 Average Strength |} Preamble The Masonic Order of Sans Pareil is a defensive alliance whose purpose is to provide mutual protection, support, and aid of her members. Members of Sans Pareil are expected to maintain high standards of integrity, honor, and professionalism towards other members of the alliance and towards the rest of the world. Sans Pareil members are expected to be completely loyal and committed to the alliance and to always uphold the virtues stated above. Sans Pareil will always uphold these virtues and will only retain members who show they can handle the these expectations. The Masonic Order of Sans Pareil will be a multi-colored alliance. Membership Requirements To become a member of Sans Pareil, one must register for an account on our forums, read our charter, and fill out the proper application in a new topic. Using the application topic, all current members have the right to interview the applicant by asking questions relating to Cyber Nations; within 72 hours of application, alliance officials will make a decision as to whether or not to admit the applicant into San Pareil. No one with active membership in another alliance will be admitted. No applicant with active wars will be admitted. Member Rights and Expectation All members of Sans Pareil are subject to protection by their fellow alliance members. All members have the right to participate in the government. All members have the right to apply for bank services. All members have the right to apply for scholarships. All members have the right to vote in elections. Members are expected to remain active and to demonstrate integrity. Sans Pareil will always uphold the virtues of honor, loyalty, and professionalism and will expect its members to represent the alliance within these beliefs. If for any reason Sans Pareil government feels a member is detrimental to the alliance's morale or public image due to lack of professionalism, integrity, or respect towards fellow leaders or other world leaders, or for other reasons, those members are subject to expulsion at the order of the Grand Master. Members are expected to remain in a non-rogue state and are not to engage in war without permission from the Sans Pareil government. Unauthorized war declarations by Sans Pareil members will result in that member state being expelled. Government Sans Pareil government is not a democracy. The Divine Government of Sans Pareil is small and selective. The Divine Government is composed of the following positions. Grand Master This position is the leader of the alliance. The Grand Master is appointed until resignation at which point the Grand Master will select his successor. The Grand Master has the final say over any decision made within the alliance through the advice and guidance of the Council and any other government officers. The Grand Master can expel any member at any time for any reason. The Grand Master has the power of Divine Appointment. The first Grand Master of Sans Pareil is Mely Ranen Master Regent The Master Regent is second in command of the alliance. The Master Regent is the appointed successor to the Grand Master and has the ability to speak on behalf of the Grand Master in the event of the Grand Master's absence. The Master Regent is also in charge of the council and maintaining efficiency and organization thereof. Cabinet The cabinet includes the Grand Master, Master Regent, and others that are appointed by the Grand Master to help guide the alliance and to be further figure heads of the alliance. Being promoted to this position is based on merit and the hard work the member has put in to their respective division. Division Directors Division Directors are appointed by the Grand Master. Divisions Directors are responsible for leading and coordinating the division they were appointed to. They are completely in charge of how their division is run and all appointments made within. They are subject to scrutiny by the Alliance Council to maintain efficiency. Alliance Council The Alliance Council is a council of no more than five elected leaders who will oversee the workings of the divisions and will strive to keep the divisions efficient. The Alliance Council is also responsible for improving the alliance in any way that needs improving. They serve for a period of two months and are elected by the general members of the alliance. Division directors are not eligible to be on the council. This alliance council will be inactive from the start of the alliance until the Government Officers decide it is necessary to activate the position. By a vote of more than 66% of the members, the Alliance Council can vote to remove a division director due to inefficiency. The Grand Master would then appoint a replacement. Divisions Divisions of Sans Pareil include War Division, Recruiting Division, Gameplay Division, Foreign Affairs Division, and the Bank Division. Divisions are sections of the alliance divided up in an effort for a more efficient government. Each Division is headed by a Division Director who is in charge for the maintaining and responsibilities of that Division. The Grand Master can create new divisions as he sees necessary. Divisions have many positions within them that are filled by appointment at the discretion of that division's director. Divine Appointment Divine appointment is the power to create and fill appointment extra government or leadership positions as necessary. The Grand Master alone has the ability of Divine Appointment on the government level. Division leaders can manage their divisions as they feel necessary, including appointing other members to positions within that Division. Amendments Amendments are a necessary part of every charter and evolving body such as an alliance. Amendments to this charter may be proposed by any member, but only the Grand Master, Master Regent, Divine Council, Division Directors, and other government positions are eligible to vote on the proposed amendment. After due discussion and description of the amendment, a poll will take place of all government officials. Proposed amendments must pass with at least 66% of the vote to be ratified and added to the charter. List of Heads of State List of Grand Masters Mely Ranen, 14 July 2007 - 27 Aug 2007 Jermtheworm, 27 Aug 2007 - present List of Master Regents King Mitchell, 14 July 2007 - 29 July 2007 List of Senior Government Authoritarian Members War Representative Jdawg, 26 Jul 07 - present Security Representative Mikhail, 26 Jul 07 - present Past Representatives Foreign Affairs Representative Colonel Kool, 14 Jul 07 - 11 Aug 07 Financial Representative Mikhail, 14 Jul 07 - 26 Jul 07 List of Division Directors (in italics, former directors) War Director Jdawg, 14 July 2007 – present Former Financial Director '''Mikhail', 14 July 2007 - 26 July 2007'' Financial Director'Jermtheworm', 26 July 2007 – present Former Foreign Affairs Director '''Colonel Kool', 14 July 2007 - 11 August 2007'' Former Foreign Affairs Director '''King Mitchell', 11 August 2007 - 15 August 2007'' Foreign Affairs Director Kaiser Jacob II 16 August 2007 – Present Recruitment Director TheDud, 14 July 2007 – present Former and Founding Security Director '''Jared', 20 July 2007 - 26 July 2007'' Security Director Mikhail, 26 July 2007 – present History The Masonic Order of Sans Pareil was formally established on July the Fourteenth with the public announcement of our founding. The founding government consisted of: Grand Master Mely Ranen Master Regent King Mitchell Recruitment Director TheDud War Director Jdawg Foreign Affairs Director Colonel Kool Financial Director Mikhail After the establishment recruiting and foreign affairs were opened and being developed. Although, it did not take long for the alliance to prosper and, likewise, faced its first problems. The first issue concerned a small new nation ruler by the name of Lord rockwell. He has posted a topic concerning apparent attacks and a war upon his nation, he supplying battle reports along with his claim. Rockwell demanded alliance sponsored aid for him to recover from the war. It was found by War Director Jdawg that he wasn't in any war. The Senior Government concluded that Rockell attempted to receive alliance sponsored aid by posting fake battle reports, which in itself is against the game's Terms of Service. The Security Directorate defined his blacklisting as "Attempted to extort aid by posting fake war reports". A fairly new ruler to CN, Jared, applyed and was accepted to Sans Pareil with some excitement. The person was very intelligent and could help out greatly with our government. Jared quickly established the Security Directorate on July 20, which up to this day has been the only additional division created. Other programs in the directorate, such as the security confirmations, were created under his watch. Jared, although, resigned because his views on the alliance's future were different than that of those of the other government. Mikhail, stepped up to be the second Security director and a new Finance Director was named. A new, very large nation with experience from the TCF bank, Jermtheworm was named the head of the Finance Directorate. On July the Twenty-Sixth, a nation by the name of Soviet Israel applied and was accepted into Sans Pareil. Soon after his joining, he was becoming quite irritating to control and maintain. Although posting a lot, "SI" contributed little to the community with horrible grammar and spam. On July the Twenty-Eighth, SI was expelled on the reasons defined as "General asshattery, posting off topic in threads, and spamming" although the Security Directorate blacklisted the nation under the reason of "General asshattery; blacklisted by the international community". It didn't take long for this to catch up with us. That following day, Mikhail, newly named Security Director had followed SI to his new alliance MASH. MASH had let him in and also listened to his claims that Master Regent Mitchell has hacked his computer, MASH offered war upon Sans Pareil. When registered and masked, Mikhail (and later Mely Ranen), discovered they had one master mask in which anyone can see everything. It was easy to find war plans against Sans Pareil. MASH has gained false intelligence on Sans Pareil, and yet were writing up war plans against the alliance. Later with a discussion with MASH officials by Mely and Mikhail, things were straightened out and SI was expelled. MASH later signed Sans Pareil's first foreign treaty: a Non-Aggression Pact. But SI wasn't ready to give up yet. He later applyed at CON. Mikhail took the same procedures and spoke to CON officials. It later was discovered that CON had already who he was and had dealt with him before, they were planning to extort as much aid from his nation then attack it. SI left and deleted his nation before these precedures could be carried out. Tensions within the alliance heated up when a popular vote for Master Regent King Mitchell to resign from his post. Mitchell ended up resigning, and taking the vote as a direct insult to him. The reason that was given for him to step down was: "Mitchell hasn't done anything as Regent, it would be more productive to name a new Regent to replace him". People were discussing who should be Master Regent? Debates insued for a couple of days before the decision was made by Mely Ranen to leave the position vacant but technically abolished. On the Sixteenth of August, King Mitchell, now FA Director, posted his resignation topic. His reason was he had the feeling he was highly disliked by the alliance. Mely, on the other hand, denied his resignation saying that he was too much of an asset to Sans Pareil to have without. Mitchell took this as an insult and a infringement of his rights. He later posted two other resignation topics before ultimately removing Sans Pareil from his nation's alliance affiliation. Mad, and insulted, Mitchell posted the topic on the public game boards saying how he was "mistreated". The international community got mixed reactions from his claims. The Security Directorate later made him the first ever Pareilian government member (and co-head of state) to be blacklisted. The policy of the Security Directorate where blacklisted members may have the future alliance contacted is currently being enforced upon Mitchell. Mitchell was expelled from the Royal Dominion after posting a second topic outlining how he had to pay back the 6 million he received during the first aid chain in late July. Military strikes against his nation was ordered on August 21. Internal divisions within the alliance between the Sans Pareilians and former Team JESUS members finally erupted into a mass resignation of the TJ members which lowered the morale of the original Sans Pareilians. The eventually led up to the disbanding of the alliance on September 1. Sans Pareil only lasting for the 2007 Summer. On the same day, those who wished to preserve the community of Sans Pareil established the International Unity Treaty Organization, but due to lack of effort, it disbanded several days later. Category:Alliances Category:Sans Pareil Category:Aqua team alliances